


Our Melody

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Carolina is serving as a regular soldier, and uses her leave to visit the popular music festival taking place at Blood Gulch.  There, she meets the festival's creator and they unexpectedly hit it off.





	Our Melody

Kai rarely had the opportunity to actually watch any of the acts at the music festival she’d created since it had grown so popular.  There were always last-minute problems and some prima donna that refused to perform in such a remote location despite the fact that they’d already arrived in Blood Gulch. 

So, when she got the chance to get out of the office, she took it eagerly.  They’d been able to snag one of her favorite acts for the festival this year, and nothing could keep her from seeing it; she ran headlong into the mass of bodies milling around in front of the stage. 

She jostled her way toward the front, where she bumped directly into a tall, muscular redhead. 

“Wow…” Kai whispered under her breath.  Regaining herself, she steadied herself and gestured toward the stage.  “Have you seen them perform before?”

The redhead seemed to notice Kai for the first time.  “Oh, no.  I haven’t heard of most of the musicians here, actually.”

“So… why are you here?  Not that I’m complaining…”

“I have leave for a few days, and I had to get away for a bit.”

“You’re in the army?”

She nodded. 

“So is my big brother.  I was for a little bit too, but now I run this thing.”

“You run this?  That’s impressive.”

Kai grinned smugly at that comment.  “Thank you!  Oh, my name is Kaikaina, by the way, but call me Kai.”

“Carolina.”

“Maybe after the show you can tell me more about your work in the army?  Or about whatever you want, honestly.  Drinks are on me.”

Carolina smiled slightly, but replied, “Um, I don’t know about that…”

Before Kai could ask why, the band took the stage and their eardrums were filled with a euphony of music.  The crowd shifted as most everyone started to sing and dance along to the beat, separating Kai and Carolina.  It wasn’t as if she couldn’t find someone else to hook up with by the end of the night, but Kai had been really intrigued by that redhead and wanted to get to know her better, sex or no sex. 

For now, it didn’t matter, though.  For the next hour or so, Kai was swept up in the music, the crowd, the sweat, and the pulsating beat that flowed through her entire body. 

As the last song started to fade in, someone slammed forcefully into her side, and she turned to face the redhead from before. 

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?”  Kai yelled above the music.

“What?”

Kai leaned in closer, standing on her tiptoes to reach Carolina’s ear.  “I said, you couldn’t stay away, huh?  Since you bumped into me again?”

Carolina smiled.  The faintest red was in her cheeks, though from the heat of the audience or from Kai’s closeness, she couldn’t be sure. 

This close together, as the song reached its crescendo, it seemed inevitable that their lips met and their bodies pressed even tighter together.  At first, the kiss was tentative, but then their lips found each other again and again and again, matching the bass line that shook their hearts. 

As the song finished and the crowd started to disperse, Carolina seemed to remember herself and pulled back.  Kai could have stayed there all night, below the empty sky with her.

Carolina broke the silence by asking, “You still up for buying drinks after?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

“Good.  Lead the way.”

Kai took Carolina’s hand and led her away from the stages to where they could spend some more time together.  All of their obligations could wait; right then, all they had was the melody they shared together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more of my work, feel free to check out my writing blog at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com! <3 And thank you to rvbrarepairweek for running this event!!


End file.
